Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for treating the eye, and more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring cross-linking activity in corneal treatments.
Description of Related Art
Cross-linking treatments may be employed to treat eyes suffering from disorders, such as keratoconus. In particular, keratoconus is a degenerative disorder of the eye in which structural changes within the cornea cause it to weaken and change to an abnormal conical shape. Cross-linking treatments can strengthen and stabilize areas weakened by keratoconus and prevent undesired shape changes.
Cross-linking treatments may also be employed after surgical procedures, such as Laser-Assisted in situ Keratomileusis (LASIK) surgery. For instance, a complication known as post-LASIK ectasia may occur due to the thinning and weakening of the cornea caused by LASIK surgery. In post-LASIK ectasia, the cornea experiences progressive steepening (bulging). Accordingly, cross-linking treatments can strengthen and stabilize the structure of the cornea after LASIK surgery and prevent post-LASIK ectasia.